


We make everyday life better, everyday.

by jadelennox



Category: True Meaning of Smekday - Adam Rex
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not to be understanding what bleach is about except that it is delicious and once Tipmom was very unhappy because she had a stain in the clothes for the work and mmmaaaaaaybe the Clorox was not where she wanted it to be and alls I am sayings is that if the Clorox was not to be for eating <i>why is it so delicious, huh?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	We make everyday life better, everyday.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).



Even after the Gorg are to be defeated and Smekland is turned back to THE GLORIOUS NATION OF THE UNITED STATED OF AMERICA AND SMEKOPOTAMIA, friend Tip is not always to being happy. She says the humanskind proverb, "Happily ever after is stupid. That's fireworks over Happy Mouse Kingdom but when the fireworks are done at the end of the night they still have to turn it upside-down and bleach it." I am not to be understanding what bleach is about except that it is delicious and once Tipmom was very unhappy because she had a stain in the clothes for the work and mmmaaaaaaybe the Clorox was not where she wanted it to be and alls I am sayings is that if the Clorox was not to be for eating _why is it so delicious, huh?_

Tip says that I am sometimes talking like her in the nows. This makes me feel very much with the happilimulus.

When Tip was ready to meet a person of the other magnificent genders she said that she really liked all the humanskind genders, even though they can't all make baby Tips. Tip was not to be wanting a baby Tip anyinthehow, I was to be thinking. She met a Daniel who was maybe a girlboy or a boygirl. I not to be understands which is which because only Tip is looking different to me. Also why is the boysroom door having two legs like most of the humanskind are having and the girlsroom door having one leg like only some of the humanskind be having and some of the peoples with two legs use that one and how can they tell who is to be laying alls of the eggs? 

Anyinthehow Tip is wanting to do the thingamabobs where some of the peoples like the peoples and care about them more than the other peoples, so she met the humans name Daniel. Tip not is liking Daniel when she is knowing him earlier because, she is saying, "every time I see him I think about Daniel Landry and then I want to puke." But he is delicious or prettyism or scaly or one of the things that make the people love people more than other peoples. So she is starting to love Daniel, especiably when heshe is scaly with Tip.

And then Daniel is wanting Tip to love one peoples more than other peoples. Daniel is wanting Tip to love a peoples more than she is to be loving J. Lo and Pig and Tipmom.

Maaaa-aa-aa-aa! 

The Boov love everybody, but sometimes I is wanting to love Daniel so much I is feeding her Boovfood.

Not milkshake.

If the Clorox was not to be for eating _why is it so delicious, huh?_

J. Lo tell a funny joke. Daniel is not eating food for the Boov. Daniel is going awaylalalay when Tip is finaply saying he should GO AWAY DANIEL and he decide he is loving the Maryam more than he is loving the other peoples. 

We take the car which uses wheels and is not hovering because Smekland is turned back to THE GLORIOUS NATION OF THE UNITED STATED OF AMERICA AND SMEKOPOTAMIA and we is not hovering any inthe mores. And we are visits the Chief Shouting Bear. He is not shouting. He is quiet and he is hugging Tip which J. Lo cannot be doing because the hugging is an invention of peoples with long arms.

Chief Shouting Bear tells J. Lo that joke about the Daniel and Boovfood is wicked hilarious. Tip is not thinking so. Tip is not understanding Boovish jokes.

Later we go back to the Philadelphia and we stop in the James Kaypolk and Tip is hugging J. Lo and says is okay some peoples not have long arms.

And Tip is learning that there is a peoples called Jae who is with Tip at the Temple in Philadelphia. And Jae is loving all the peoples! Jae is loving Tip and Jae is loving Pig and Jae is loving Tipmom and Jae is loving the Chief Shouting Bear even though Jae has not met him and Tip and J. Lo has only talks about him. And Jae says that Tip should love the Pig and love the Tipmom and that loving Jae does not means Tip can not be loving all the peoples.

And this is what I am writing on the back of the phonograph of Tip and Jae in flat hats at the Temple in Philadelphia with Tipmom and Pig and Chief Shouting Bear and J. Lo. Only it does not fit because Boovish words do not fit on the phonograph so I am writing it above the phonograph.

I am loving all of the peoples in this bar.


End file.
